Flexible LED strips find applications in the home segments, enabling, for example, unobtrusive cove lighting or embedding light strips in construction elements or furniture. However, for professional applications there may be uncertainty in the amount of time required for installing and maintaining a lighting installation.
Commonly, light strips are glued to an underlying substrate, using for example double sided adhesive tape. As easy as this seems, there are several drawbacks of installing light strips using double sided adhesive tape. For example, the adhesive tape only sticks well when the underlying surface is smooth and clean and removing a light strip mounted using tape may be very difficult. Therefore, maintaining or upgrading a light strip installation may be very difficult.
Another option for mounting LED strips is based on extruded aluminum profiles mounted using screws or click features. However, using aluminum profiles may not be very easy to scale and does not give as much flexibility as using tape.
Hence, there is a need for a system, a method and components providing an improved installation of LED strips.